fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrai
Summary Azrai is the mysterious final member of the Universe 11 team in the All-Time Tournament, working as a second-in-command to the leader of the Time Rangers Clint, though even the later shows deference to his power. An artificial being and former Time Breaker designed to harness the very fundamental energies of the universe, Azrai went on a nearly unstoppable rampage through his home universe, until having his core and most of his power sealed by Mirai, the Universe 11 Kai of Time. Desiring only a meaningful death, Azrai was pledged into service to the Kai for some time, looking for a strong enough opponent to match him, before finally achieving his goal and dying to an extremely powerful attack from Iced in one of the final battles of the All-Time Tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Azrai Origin: RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial being, member of the Time Rangers, former Time Breaker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (The only member of his team capable of this, going into a meditative state to sniff out power levels, even checking those of the divine), Afterimage Creation, Body Control (Can stretch and control his limbs much like a Namekian), Telekinesis, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Super Buu should be capable of performing the Vice Shout through sheer power), Space-Time Manipulation (Created to harness the very energy of space-time itself, absorbed a potential universe's worth of power), Absorption (Of time energy), Self-Destruction (Can make his core unstable to the point of it melting down, taking multiple realities with it), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, possibly type 3 as well) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Easily the strongest member of Team Universe 11, far stronger than Clint, who fought against and defeated Hit. Defeated Max fairly easily after powering up somewhat, albeit he did feel pressured by him at some points. Kept up with Golden Iced, although was forced to unlock his true power due to him) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Was stated to have absorbed the power of an entire universe within him. Defeated Jiren in a flashback. Stated to possess enough to cause a cataclysmic collapse of realities, and during his unstable countdown to self-destruction, his core was described as posing the threat of wiping out both Universe 6 and 7 at once due to their proximity) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Clint, outspeed Max without much effort, kept up with Golden Iced) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Golden Iced giving it his all) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher (Far, far stronger than Saiyan Saga Piccolo, who could lift a pyramid with telekinesis) | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Universal level+ (Completely unphased from attacks by Max Stone, only ended up dusted and dirty from his barrages) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Withstood an extended battle with Iced before being completely destroyed) Stamina: Possibly limitless, due to being an artificial construct with an entire universe and possibly all of space-time as his power source Range: Extended melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Extended melee range. At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Longs for a worthy, meaningful death Key: Power Sealed | Overloading Core Note: In regards to this character's incompatibility with the main Xenoverse series scaling, please refer to this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Internet Category:RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Warriors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Crabwhale's pages Category:Tier 2